Es Krim,Taruhan,dan Ciuman
by Reallpochi.05
Summary: Soonyoung sangat bersyukur karena telah mentraktir Jihoon es krim lalu melakukan taruhan dadakan. Membuatnya dapat merasakan manisnya bibir Jihoon. Kwon Soonyoung - Lee Jihoon. Hoshi - Woozi. SoonHoon couple. SEVENTEEN COUPLE. YAOI.


Tittle : Es Krim, Taruhan dan Ciuman.

Kwon Soonyoung – Lee Jihoon

Summary : Soonyoung sangat bersyukur karena telah mentraktir Jihoon es krim lalu melakukan taruhan dadakan. Membuatnya dapat merasakan manisnya bibir Jihoon.

Maaf judul sama cerita agak ga nyambung. Masih penulis amatir sih huhu. penuh dengan typo, dan ceritanya ga jelas sekali. selamat membaca~

 ** _WARNING! BoysLove! Don't Like? Don't Read!_**

Jihoon berjalan menunduk sambil memegangi kedua tali tas ranselnya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat siapa saja akan merasa gemas melihatnya. Sesekali Jihoon juga menendangi batu-batu kecil yang dilihatnya.

"Ya! Lee Jihoon"

Jihoon sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilan tersebut. Masih sibuk menendangi batu-batu kecil yang tidak berdosa itu. Orang yang memanggilnya pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Jihoon-ah!"

Jihoon menolehkan wajahnya tanpa minat, dan melihat makhluk berambut hijau dengan mata yang tertutup tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Membuat Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa?" Jawaban sinis Jihoon tidak membuat Soonyoung -makhluk berambut hijau- berhenti memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Mau beli es krim Jung Noona tidak?" Jihoon sekali lagi berpikiran kalau Soonyoung memang aneh. Tiba-tiba mengajak membeli es krim? Tumben, Soonyoung kan anti sekali soal traktir-mentraktir. Begitulah pikir Jihoon.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau habis menang apa mau mentraktirku?" Soonyoung tertawa kencang sekarang membuat Jihoon semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Soonyoung tidak terbentur sesuatu kan saat dia latihan dance. Soonyoung kan maniak dance, siapa tau di jalan tadi dia menari-nari lalu terbentur tiang. Kenapa juga Jihoon mau berteman dengan orang seperti Soonyoung.

"Entah? Hanya ingin saja. Tidak mau? Ya sud-"

"Memang tadi aku bilang tidak mau?" Soonyoung tersenyum. Memangnya sejak kapan Jihoon menolak es krim, gratis pula.

"Ya sudah,ayo pergi sekarang" Jihoon pasrah tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Soonyoung untuk berjalan. Seenaknya sekali, pikir Jihoon.

Soonyoung menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jung Noona yang di depannya pun tersenyum maklum dengan kelakuan Jihoon. Sejak berdiri di depan meja kasir, Jihoon tidak berhenti menatap deretan menu yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Rasanya Jihoon ingin membeli semua es krim itu. Soonyoung sudah memesan lima menit yang lalu, namun Jihoon masih belum memesan sampai sakarang.

"Sudah memilih? Cepatlah orang-orang di belakang kita sudah menunggu". Soonyoung menoleh kebelakang terbata-bata lalu menunduk dan tersenyum canggung saat melihat berbagai ekspresi orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Belikan aku ini,ini,ini,dan ini" Soonyoung menganga, Jihoon tidak main-main saat memesan es krim. Entah kenapa Soonyoung jadi menyesal sekarang. Mau menolakpun tidak akan pernah bisa. Bisa melayang gitar Jihoon. Dengan tubuh sekecil itu memangnya kuat Jihoon menghabiskan semuanya?.

"Kau yakin? Kuat menghabiskan semuanya?" Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat tanda ia kuat untuk menghabiskan semuanya. Soonyoung tersenyum melihat tingkah Jihoon dan mengacak pelan rambut Jihoon. Imut sekali.

"Kenapa berhenti? Masih sisa tiga mangkuk es krim tuh!" Soonyoung tersenyum dengan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya memperhatikan Jihoon. Seteah Jung Noona mengantarkan pesanannya Jihoon langsung sumringah dan memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Namun saat memakan mangkuk kedua Jihoon berhenti dengan tangan memegangi perut kecilnya.

"Sudah kenyang Soonyoung.." begitulah ucap Jihoon saat melihat Soonyoung menatapnya dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi aneh.

Soonyoung mencondongkan badannya kearah Jihoon. Tadi entah dari mana Soonyoung tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide yang cukup bagus. Sekali-kali dong menggoda Jihoonnya. Iya,Jihoonnya. Sebentar lagi orang dihadapannya ini akan jadi milik Soonyoung. Tunggu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau bertaruh, tinggal tiga mangkuk es krim kan? Kau makan satu lagi dan aku makan dua sisanya?" Jihoon mengernyit tidak suka. Tadi kan sudah di bilang kalau dirinya sudah kenyang, ya sudah dapat dipastikan kalau nanti Jihoonlah yang akan kalah.

"Kalau kau menang kau minta apapun akan aku kasih" Soonyoung menekan kan kata apapun di kalimatnya. Membuat Jihoon langsung mendongak dengan cepat.

"kalau kau yang menang?" Sepertinya Jihoon benar-benar mulai tertarik dengan tantangan Soonyoung.

"Rahasia dong.." Jihoon memutar bola matanya. Seenaknya lagi, pikir Jihoon.

"Baiklah.. aku terima tantanganmu" ucap Jihoon final. Bagaimanapun Jihoon tetaplah seorang lelaki yang tidak akan pernah menolak sebuah tantangan. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sudah bisa ditebak, Soonyounglah pemenangnya. Es krim ketiga (-nya Jihoon) di suapan kedua, Jihoon sudah mengernyit menahan sesak diperutnya. Di suapan ketiga Jihoon sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dan berlari ketoilet untuk memuntahkan es krim dimulutnya. Membuat Soonyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihatnya.

Soonyoung tersenyum disepanjang jalan mereka menuju pulang. Hal yang di nanti-nantikan nya sudah menunggu.

"Berhentilah tersenyum. Kau mau apa?" Jihoon mulai jengah dengan senyuman Soonyoung. Menakutkan sekali, pikirnya.

Soonyoung terlihat berpikir sebentar,lalu tersenyum penuh arti kearah Jihoon.

"Cium aku. Tepat dibibir." Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya-yang benar saja. Tidak usah bercanda Kwon" Tolak Jihoon dengan wajah bersemu merah. Kentara sekali kegugupannya.

"Aku serius, tidak mau? Cih lelaki mana yang tidak mau menepati janjinya. Seperti anak gadis saja."

Jihoon mengertakkan giginya. Harga diri. Lagi-lagi Jihoon memikirkan harga dirinya. Anak gadis? Seenaknya saja Soonyoung menyamakannya dengan anak gadis.

"Bagaima-" tepat saat Soonyoung menoleh Jihoon langsung menciumnya, tidak mengecupnya. Mana ada mencium sesingkat itu. Soonyoung sempat kaget dengan tindakan Jihoon. Namun langsung tersadar saat Jihoon menarik wajahnya, melepas ciumannya.

"Tunggu, tadi itu bukan mencium. Mau aku perlihatkan bagaimana mencium itu?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Jihoon, Soonyoung langsung menarik tengkuk Jihoon dan menempelkan bibir keduanya.

Jihoon yang masih kaget dan belum siap hanya diam dengan perlakuan Soonyoung. Hingga Soonyoung menggigit bibir bawah Jihoon. Perlahan Jihoon membalas ciuman Soonyoung. Membuka bibir nya agar Soonyoung dapat mengabsen semua isi mulut Jihoon.

Lama mereka seperti itu, beberapa kali Soonyoung juga mengganti posisi kepalanya. Begitupun Jihoon. Seaakan lupa dengan keadaan sekitar. Mereka melepas ciumannya saat Jihoon memukul pelan dada Soonyoung. Mengambil nafas sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Sungguh tadi itu ciuman pertama yang dahsyat efeknya bagi Jihoon.

Masih dengan wajah yang berjarak beberapa senti,mereka menatap satu sama lain. Namun tak berlangsung lama. Jihoon memutus kontak mata mereka karena malu. Soonyoung tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya Soonyoung melihat Jihoon semanis ini.

"Jihoon-ah" Soonyoung memanggil.

"A-apa?"

"Aku sudah lama menyukai mu. Langsung keintinya saja, kau mau kan jadi kekasih ku?" Pertanyaan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon mendongak lalu tersenyum dengan pipi semerah tomat. Soonyoung bisa diabetes jika Jihoon tersenyum padanya semanis itu.

"Setelah semua ini, apa mungkin aku menolak? Aku juga menyukai mu Soonyoung".

Soonyoung tertawa lalu menarik Jihoon untuk didekapnya, Jihoon memang menggemaskan.

"Terima kasih, aku menyayangimu Jihoon"

"Aku lebih menyayangi mu makhluk aneh" Mereka tertawa penuh bahagia. Kalau seperti ini Soonyoung menarik kembali kata-kata menyesal untuk mentraktir Jihoon. Karena traktiran dan taruhan dadakan itu Soonyoung dapat merasakan manisnya bibir Jihoon. Sekaligus menjadikan Jihoon kekasihnya.

Ah! Memikirkan bibir Jihoon, Soonyoung jadi ingin mencicipi bibir itu lagi. Bukankah Soonyoung juga laki-laki wajar dong berpikiran mesum.

-END-

Gimana? Masih banyak yang salah kah? Aku harap kalian suka. Aku yakin ngga banyak yang baca fiksi penuh gajenes ini ㅠㅠ. Makasih banget buat respon fanfiction "Sepatu Baru?" aku. Setelah aku baca lagi ternyata judul sama cerita ga nyambung banget yah hehe. Untungnya saat aku baca komentar kalian sumpah bikin aku pengen nulis lagi. Ga banyak sih,dan aku maklum. Ceritanya gajelas siapa coba yang mau baca. Tapi efeknya itu loh, jadi gini yah rasanya karya sendiri dibaca orang lain. Pemikiran aku itu gitu. Sekali lagi makasih caratdeul ㅠㅠ.. Oh iya rencananya aku mau bikin ff MEANIE couple (FAVORITKU ㅠㅠ). Tapi masih rencana, susah loh bikin ff cast mereka. Entah kenapa? #lahh

Okeh,kenapa jadi panjang? Kebanyakan curcol sih.. Sekali lagi aku harap kalian suka ff gajenes ini. Have a nice Day caratdeul.. PaiiPaii~

-star-


End file.
